After thought
by Avanti-17
Summary: This story is set after Man from future. It depicts feeling of Abhijeet after the episode.


This story is set after Man from future.Hope you will like it. Happy birthday to **The Mystery Princess. **

**Story start**

After the case got solved, Abhijeet entered into Acp sir ' s cabin. Acp sir welcomed him and said " Aao na ander Abhijeet. Kya baat hai kafi pareshan lag rahe ho ? "

Abhijeet : ( now lowering his eyes ) Nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Acp sir : Kabhi kabhi apni dil ki baat juban par lani chahiye warna wo ander ander aapko khokla kar deti hai.

Abhijeet : ( still he was his downward gaze ) Ji sir.

Acp sir : Abhijeet, bureau mein na sahi ghar par baat karoge ?

Abhijeet : ( Still hesitating ) Ji sir. Sir kya mein aaj ke liye half day le sakta hu ?

Acp sir : Half day nahi. Full day ki leave sanction kar raha hu. Apni baat yaad rakhna.

Abhijeet : To main niklu sir ?

Acp sir : Ha niklo. Abhijeet

Just he said Abhijeet moved his head towards him and said " Ji Sir " and Acp sir continued " Apna khayal rakhna "

Abhijeet : Sir aap bhi apna khayal rakhiye.

As he said, he moved out of acp sir ' s cabin. He was feeling difficulty in walking. He was dragging his leg continuously because of bullet hit on leg. Slowly slowly he moved out of the bureau.

After sometime Acp sir called Daya in his cabin. He came inside.

Acp sir : Ha Daya aao ander.

Daya : Kya baat hai sir mujhe apne ander kyu bulaya ?

Acp sir : Daya itne bhole mat bano. Tumhe pata hai mujhe kis bare mein baat karni hai.

Daya : Sir wo pareshan hai.

Acp sir : Ha mujhe pata hai. Thodi der ke baad tum bhi chale jana.

Daya : Thik hai sir.

Acp sir : Suno use thoda time dena taki wo express ho sake.

Daya : Sir aap nishchint rahiye. Mai sab kuch sambhal lunga.

Acp sir : Ha ha pata hai. Tumhare siya usko aur kaun sambhal sakta hai use.

Daya : ( embarrassingly ) Jee sir. and then Daya moved out of Acp sir' s cabin.

Inside a house :

The house was a little bit old fashioned. Inside dust was present everywhere indicating its closedness from many days. A person was standing with a photograph in his hand. He was talking with the photograph.

He was saying " Kaash maa aap yaha hoti. Mujhe aapki kami bahut jyada mehsus hui. Is case mein maine apne aap ko bahut akela samjha. Ab aur mujh mein himmat hi nahi hai. Jab bhi mai sone ki koshish karta hu tab wo acp sir, daya, freddy aur pankaj ki mari hui laashe dikhayi deti hai. Aap ke jane baad, bas is cid ne hi mujhe sab kuch diya hai. Unhe mai kisi bhi hal mein khona nahi chahta. Agar aap hoti to mujhe sahara deti. Mujhe kabhi akela mehsoos nahi hoti. Mujhe himmat deti. Aap ko dekh ke meri sari tension khatam ho jati. Aap ke jaane ke baad , mujhe dar laga rahta hai, jo log mere sath aaj hai unhe kabhi main kho na du. Maine bahut koshish ma sach mein apne aap ko sambhalne ki lekin mein kabhi sambhal hi nahi paya. Hamesha aapki yaad aati hai. Meri sirf ek hi kamjori thi meri team unlogo ne usi ka fayda uthaya. "

After sometime, he felt a smooth hand on his shoulder. He immediately realized the owner of the hands and composed himself and started in fresh tone " Ha Daya. Koi case aa gaya hai kya ? "

Daya : ( sternely ) Abhijeet. Tumhe kya lagta hai mai yaha case ke liye aaya hu.

Abhijeet just kept mum. Daya now in a ordering tone " Tum mere sath chal rahe ho. Mai puch nahi raha hu. Bata raha hu. "

Abhijeet followed his order. Both of them went to Daya' s house. Still Abhijeet was in his silent mode.

Daya said " Jao jake change karke aao. Phir hum lunch karenge. Mujhe pata hai tumne subah se kuch nahi khaya hai. "

Abhijeet gave a shocking reaction.

Daya : Jyada chouko mat. Jao jaldi aur change karke aao.

Abhijeet soon came back after changing whereas Daya also changed his clothes. He was serving food in plates for both of them. After serving, the food, Abhijeet was silently looking towards the plate.

Daya : Wo plate dekhne ke liye nahi rakhi hai. Chalo shuru karo aab.

Abhijeet was about to take the bite but all the scenes about the death of his co - members started coming in front of his eyes. He put that bite down back in plate and said " Daya mera khane ka mann bilkul nahi hai. Please tum khalo. "

Daya : Abhijeet, bhulo mat maine abhi tak Khana nahi khaya hai. Tumhe ache se pata hai mujhe bhook lagi.

Abhijeet: Ha kha raha hu. Aise dhamkiyan mat diya karo.

He took 2-3 bites and said " Mera ho gaya Daya. "

Daya : Ye kya itna sa. Pura finish karo. Chalo mai tumhe khila deta hu. CHup chap mo kholo.

Now Daya started feeding him. Now both of them completed their lunch. After completion of their lunch, Daya said " Chalo Abhijeet room jao aura ram karo ."

Abhijeet : Daya, mai koi bacha nahi hu jo tum mujhe order de rahe ho.

Daya : Abhijeet. Isse apne dost ki jid samajh lo. Room mein chalet hai, hum baatein karte hai agar tumhe neend aa gayi to so ja na tum. Chalega.

Abhijeet : Acha thik hai.

Both of them went in the room and started talking about random topics. But soon Abhijeet was feeling sleepy, Daya noticed this and said " Chalo Abhijeet so jao aab. "

Soon Abhijeet drifted in sound sleep. Daya was ruffling his hairs. He was saying looking towards his sleeping friend " Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet ki tum pareshan ho. Us future ke admi ne tumhe Rocky ki yaad dilayi. Tum use aaj tak nikal nahi paye. Sath mein wo hum sab ke mare hue chere dekh kar tumhari kya halat ho gayi hogi. Mai is baat ka andaza laga sakta hu. Mujhe pata hai tumne khud ko strong dikhaya lekin tum itne strong nahi ho. Team ke samne apni kamjori dikhana nahi chahte ye bhi janta hu. " Daya also slept off in sitting position.

His eye lids were flickering. The voices could be heard by him. One by one he was hearing sentences Mai wo hu jo tumko tumse jyada ache se janta hu. A picture of dead members of cid came in. Tumne zindagi mein bahut sare imtihan diye hai. Ab tum paas hote ho ya fail ab ye tum pe depend karta hai. Rok sakte ho to rok lo varna kis kis ki chita jalate rahoge……

And then he opened his eyes suddenly and loud voice of Nahin could be heard. Due to that voice, Daya also woke up.

Daya : Kya hua Abhijeet ? Aise achanak kyu uth gaye ? Koi bura sapna dekh liya kya?

Abhijeet was not answering his any of his questions. He was having sweat droplets over his forehead. Seeing his condition Daya also came in tension . He just moved out of room and brought a glass of water for him.

Daya: chalo pani pi lo.

He forwarded glass to him. Abhijeet took that glass from his hands and drinked the water. In that process Daya' s hand touched Abhijeet 's hand, it was very cold.

Daya : Kya baat hai Abhijeet batao. Itna mat daro. Mein hu na tumhare saath. Tumhe kuch nahi hoga.

After sometime Abhijeet became a little bit calmer. Daya said " Chalo mai coffee banata hu. "

Abhijeet : Tum rehne do Daya mai banata hu. Aaj subah bhi sab tumne hi kiya. Waise bhi tumhe mere haat ki coffee pasand hai.

Saying this Abhijeet went to kitchen to make coffee. Daya also came there after him. Abhijeet was making coffee, when Daya said " Abhijeet kam kam se mujhe to batao. Mai tumhara sabse acha dost hu. Mujhse kuch bhi mat chupao. Mai janta hu ki tum kafi hurt hue ho. Warna aise neend mein se achanak uthna aur chillana. Batao mujhe kya hua tumhe ?." But in reply got silence only. Their conversation left incomplete as the doorbell rang. Daya went to open the door. He found Acp sir at the door.

Daya : Arey sir aaye na ander.

Acp sir came inside. He asked " Abhijeet hai kya ander ? "

Daya : Jee sir. Wo coffee bana raha hai.

They were talking when heard Abhijeet 's voice " Daya kaun hai ? "

Daya : Acp sir aaye hai.

After this, he also come outside. Acp sir initiated as " Daya , mai Abhijeet se akele me baat karna chahta hu. "

Abhijeet : ( in a ordering tone ) Daya ,jao sir ke liye bhi coffee banao.

Daya : ( murmuring ) Ha ha aab mai hi coffee banau. Hamesha order deta rehta hai.

Abhijeet : Kuch kaha kya tumne ?

Daya : Nahi and went inside stamping his foots.

Both Acp sir and Abhijeet now came in room.

Acp sir : Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet is case mein tumhe kafi takleef di hai. Mujhe batao. Ek pita ke nate se batao mujhe. Mai yaha tumhara senior banke nahi balki ek pita ke rishte se aya hu.

Seeing his silent gestures, continued " Agar tum mujhe apne pita mante ho to tum mujhe bataoge. "

Hearing his soft, caring tone Abhijeet 's heart melted.

Abhijeet : Sir mai apko apna pita manta hu. Is case mein pata hai mujhe na bahut akela mehsoos ho raha tha. Aapki, Daya ki baki sab ke mare hue laashein dikhayi deti hai. Har jagah, har taraf, har waqt mujhe yeh nazar aata hai. Mai jab bhi koi kaam karne jata hu to ye sab nazare samne aa jate hai. Us nakli Abhijeet ki baatein abhi tak meri dimag mein ghumti hai Kis kis ki chita jalaoge. Mujhe dar lagta hai sir. Ha sir mujhe dar lagta hai kahi mera parivar mujhse phir se cheen na jaye. Pehle yaadash , phir ma ab aur team ko khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhme.

He was about to cry. When acp sir came near him and hugged him. He said " Abhijeet aise rote nahi. Tum bohot strong ho na. " After sometime they broke apart. He said " Dekho Abhijeet, jo hua hai wo to hum badal nahi sakte hai na. Lekin aane wale kal ko to badal sakte hai. Dekho tumhara dar jana jayaz tha. Lekin tumhe is par bhi gaur farmana chaiye ki aaj hum sab log ek sath sahi Salamat hai. Ye humare bich ka pyar hi to hai jo hum sab ko ek sath bandh ke rakha hai."

Abhijeet now nodded understandingly.

Acp sir : Aab to nahi daroge na.

Abhijeet : Sir mai puri koshish karunga.

Acp sir : Ek aur baat apne dil ki baat juban pe lani chaiye. Jaise tumne mujhe aaj sab kuch bataya waise hi bataya karo.

Abhijeet just nodded affirmatively.

Acp sir : Chalo aab. Daya intezar kar raha hoga.

Now both of them came outside the room and found Daya ready with the coffee. After the trio had coffee, Acp sir said " Chalo ab mai nikalta hu. Khayal rakhan dono aur kal dono mujhe time par chahiye bureau mein. "

Duo nodded as yes. After acp sir's departure, Daya was still angry on him and hence was not talking with him.

Abhijeet : Daya ,naraz ho. Meri baat to samjho. Us waqt mein khud pareshan tha aur main nahi chahta tha ki tum bhi pareshan ho jao. Isliye maine tumne nahi bataya.

But no reaction of Daya. So Abhijeet said " Maine galti ki hai na. Aaj raat mai tumhe tumhari favorite biryani banake khilaunga. Aab to thik hai. "

Still Daya was silent. Abhijeet now surrendering " Acha tumhe shopping karunga. Ab to khush. "

Daya : Khush nahi bahut jyada khush. Chalo ab banao biryani mere liye.

Abhijeet : Ha nautanki. Tumhare liye sab kuch. ( in a emotional tone ) Pareshan kar ke rakh diya than a maine tumhe.

Daya : ( in a naughty way ) ha.

Abhijeet : Kya kaha tumne ? But soon realized Daya ' s naughtiness. " Acha mai pareshan karta hu na dekh." And soon started running after Daya. After sometime both feeling tired and sat on the sofa.

At night both were thanking to god for giving such a friend who understands each other and should keep them as they are now forever.

**Story end**


End file.
